All Things: A Night at Mulder's
by emxfilesx
Summary: As watchers know, the episode All Things (season 7, episode 17) conveniently left out a very important scene... what happened after Scully fell asleep at Mulder's?
Dana felt her eyes getting heavy as she sat next to Mulder on his old couch in his small apartment. She was exhausted – emotionally and physically. The dull light and the quite bubbling of Mulder's fish tank calmed her as she felt her partner close. She let Mulder's low voice lull and comfort her as she felt herself drift deeper towards unconsciousness where her troubles of the past few days would no longer be. He was saying something about fate and being together but it was only above a mumble. Her body felt heavy as she gave in and drifted off to sleep. She thought she felt his breath on her face and his fingers linger on her cheek but she was far too spent to be sure.

Mulder gazed at her soft peaceful face, longing to kiss her. They had only kissed once – a tame, also platonic embrace they shared on New Years, but the urge had been far from satisfied. In what could only be rationalized as a dream, at least by Scully, he had embraced her passionately on the Queen Anne sometime back in history. He had awaken unsure if he would ever see her again only to find her smirking at him from beside his hospital bed. He had let himself become vulnerable for a moment and he confessed his feeling for her. She had rolled her eyes and walked away, but he was not discouraged as he remembered her soft lips on his. It was not the first time he had come clean about how much apart of him she was. A few years ago they had an emotionally charged near-kiss in his apartment building, only to be interrupted by a bee before their lips could meet. Then, a promise of a kiss gave him hope when she lightly drifted her thumb across his lower lip months before when she saved him from the effects of the mysterious artifact and the Smoking Man. Now, her she rested peacefully beside him, dreaming. God he loved her and longed to tell her again as he felt the familiar pang in his heart. He knew, however, all to well, Scully held her emotions back. It had given him a sense of hope when that sneaky writer had accused Scully of being in love. Maybe it was just something she couldn't let herself admit he thought. Mulder respected that, he was unfortunately familiar the sense of loneliness life could take when you lost someone who seemed to be your whole world. Mulder smiled softly at his partner and pulled his blanket over her. He brushed her cheek softly and her eyelids fluttered slightly. He got up off the couch quietly as not to disturb her. Crossing into his bedroom, he changed into his old sweatpants and turned in for the night hoping to fight the jetlag and get some rest.

Dana slept, breathing in the familiar smell of Mulder and she lay under his blanket. Images of her fate-filled and strange day came back to her through the dull haze of her dreams. They came in light flashes of warmth at first, faces and memories playing in her mind. The dim thought that she had chosen Mulder over everything lingered and filled her with something new. However her dreams soon took a dark turn. Since her abduction and the multitude of near-death experiences she and her partner had faced, her dreams often turned unpleasant. She guessed it was just part of the job. In her dream she heard the soft beeping of a monitor and smelled the sterile scent of a hospital room like the one she had been drawn to earlier by chance. This time, however, Mulder lay on the hospital bed instead of her former teacher turned lover. His body looked weak and tired and his eyes were closed. She was in the room, frozen against the wall. She felt as if her body was too heavy to move. She watched him, trying to form the strength to get closer and take his hand. She head the Smoking Man's voice in her head telling her that she could never allow herself to love Mulder and she would forever have walls around her heart, unable to reach him. She tried to shake her head and dismiss the thought but stood still unable to break the spell and unite with her partner.

Just then, Mulder's monitor flat lined with a shrill beep. He gasped as his breath escaped him, his body falling even more limp than before. She yelled for a nurse but no sound came out. The Smoking Man appeared in the doorway; smiling slyly he crossed the room slowly toward Mulder's body.

"What a pity," he uttered.

Dana tried to move, scream, yell, anything to get him away from Mulder, but nothing happened. The Smoking Man took out a syringe and injected its contents into Mulder's arm. Mulder gasped in a sharp breath of air, wincing, his eyes bulging slightly.

"…Dana" he struggled.

She had to get to him. She had to move, but she was stuck. Her body weighed too much, like it was being dragged down underwater. She looked at Mulder desperately across the room, his body was taking on a green tone and his veils were popping out as he clenched his muscles against the pain.

"Dana…I" he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Mulder!" she managed to choke out.

The Smoking Man turned, grinning and stated toward her, "Oh to hold life in one's hand, Dana. To have that power to save a life, or to end it," he spoke.

Dana struggled against her own body, trying to will it forward to somehow save Mulder. He gasped again as his body began to dissolve and green goo seeped out. She called to him as she tried to struggle against the Smoking Man who was grabbing her wrists.

"Fate can be changed, Dana," he said calmly.

"Scully?"

She heard Mulder's voice from somewhere far away. She felt something on her cheek.

"It's in your hands" She heard the Smoking Man's voice say.

"Dana?" Mulder's voice broke through

Her body felt lighter as the scene in her mind faded and distorted slightly.

With a small shriek, she was brought back to the surface from her nightmare. She blinked, panting. The dark room came into focus. She was back in Mulder's apartment on his couch. His face was close to hers, riddled with concern, his hand on her cheek.

She drew in a sharp breath, "M-Mulder…" she managed.

"You were calling out…" Mulder said, his voice a quite whisper as he lightly stoked her hair, trying to calm her.

Scully bit her lip, trying to rationalize her fears and dismiss them.

"I… I had a bad dream Mulder, it's nothing," her voice cracked but she held back her tears.

She stood up, righting herself. Mulder grabbed her hand to steady her and she felt the rush of tears come again as a lump rose in her throat. She started across the room, letting Mulder's hand slip out of hers, and walked into his bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face, steadying her breath and trying to clear her mind. After a few moments, she exited and let her eyes adjust again to the darkness. Mulder sat on his bed in just his sweat pants, looking at her with concern.

"Dana," He used her first name, "Are you ok?"

She felt her eyes welling up with tears as the hospital scene, all too real, flooded back to her. This time she couldn't fight them, and let out a small whimper. Mulder stood up and pulled her into his arms. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and a lump rise up in her throat. Mulder's skin was soft and she let him support her as she cried softly into his chest. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and rested his head on top of hears, gently rocking them both back and forth.

Mulder had been drifting slowly in and out of sleep, cursing the jetlag when he heard Scully mumbling restlessly. He had gotten up to check on her to find her calling his name from somewhere deep in a dream. Her skin was clammy with sweat and a tear had traced down her cheek. He lightly brushed it away with this thumb, trying to wake her from her nightmare. He knew them all too well. Reality would twist and a world where Dana died from cancer or bees would take its place.

When she broke into consciousness, she yelped slightly and he saw her struggle to swallow her tears as she woke, wanting to hide her emotions from him as she usually did.

Now, he pulled way and looked into her eyes, cupping her face. She smiled slightly at him. She took in a shaky breath, half smiling up at him with her bottom lip lightly quivering. He pulled her down to the bed, sitting and wrapped his arms around her. She took some deep breaths and leaned into him.

"You know Scully, you're in the company of Spooky, you've got nothing to worry about. I checked for monsters already." He mused.

Dana laughed, breaking into a smile. He loved her rare smiles and the way it touched her eyes, making them sparkle. He relaxed back into his pillows and pulled her with him, interlocking his fingers with hers. She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head and run his other hand lightly up and down her back, soothing her.

Although she rarely let herself feel it, Mulder was her touchstone. Her mind flooded with memories of all their litter moments and they way they argued. She felt safe in his arms, she trust him. Her heart ached and she knew it was for him even through she was guarded, unable to fully let herself go there. The wrong men had hurt her before, and even though she trusted Mulder, losing him was not something she could live with. But still her heart ached and her emotions fought inside her. Her inner thought cleared as she felt Mulder kiss her on the cheek, lingering there for a second. Sniffling, she looked up at him, his face inches from hers. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek, lighting moving his thumb back and forth and gazed into her eyes.

She smiled slightly, her eyes landing on his lightly pated lips. She wasn't sure if it was the nightmare or the events of the day before but she was over come with a sense of longing, and this time she needed to give in.

"Mulder…." She whispered.

"Mm?" he grunted in response.

She felt another tear escape her eye and she cupped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him to her, closing the small gap, meeting his lips with hers.

Mulder kissed her ever so softly as to not overwhelm her. He respected her usually guarded personality, but this was so out of character, he feared he would frighten her away. Her lips parted and he breathed her in. This kiss was different, no sense of tameness or guard. He let their embrace deepen as he pulled her tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her. His lips molded around hers and let his tongue lightly glide across her bottom lip. He worked his lips to her jaw line and down to her neck. She let out a small breath that drove him crazy. He felt his pulse quicken and his erection harden.

Dana had wanted this moment for a long time but had held her self back, building walls around her heart so as not to get hurt. But all that seemed to fade away as she felt his breath on her skin.

Mulder brought his face back up and rested his forehead against hers. She felt his heat beat quicken and his breath on her face. "Dana"… he whispered in a questioning voice. God he didn't want this moment to end but he feared making her uncomfortable. He felt her reach behind him as she cupped her hand around the back of his head, urging him to kiss her again.

"…Are you sure?" he breathed out, needing her, barely able to resist.

She brought her lips up to his as an answer. He kissed her passionately and deeply, not holding back anymore. He shifted and rolled so he was on top of her, straddling over her. His hand rested under them on the small of her back, touching her bare skin. He worked his mouth with hers in ways he had longed to from early on.

Pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap, he rested his forehead against here, breathing in her perfume for a moment before returning to her neck.

Dana felt herself let go and her body felt lighter than it ever had before as if a veil was lifted. She let out an awkward laugh and her face broke into the biggest smile Mulder and ever seen. She cupped his face in her hands and sniffled as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"Mulder…" She said uneasily.

"Scully?" He answered with a smile, kissing her cheek softly.

She paused for a moment, gazing at him in a way she hadn't before.

"I…love you", she breathed out in a quiet, shy voice, almost unsure she even said the words.

He tilted her chin up with his finger and grinned like he had just found some new unexplained extraterrestrial life. She laughed lightly, kissing his forehead. He met her lips with his, kissing her had so they fell back together.

"MULDER!" She gasped, surprised.

He smashed his mouth into hers, harder. He needed her, he needed to be as close to her as possible. He lifted her up slightly, pulling her green sweater over her head. Running his fingers along her back, he laid her back down, kissing her seriously, slowing down a little.

Dana gripped his upper arms, feeling his soft skin. He kissed down her jaw, to her neck and between her breasts, pausing to take in her beauty. She exhaled and went to part her legs slightly but groaned at her tight skirt. He laughed and slid his hand to her hip, undoing the zipper. She wriggled out of it, letting him guide it off. He felt himself grow harder and he gazed at her perfectly toned body beneath him. Was this really happening?

She reached down, searching for the drawstring of his pants, grazing his erection accidently. Mulder moaned softly and rocked his hips involuntarily. Dana slipped off his sweatpants, tossing them aside. She felt his body inline with hers. Every inch of her was like electricity, and he kissed her with a sudden urgency now. He reached behind her, unclipping her bra. Her heart raced and her breath came fast and uneven. He kissed her breasts, sliding his hand down her body, landing down between her legs. He slid her panties down slowly. He brought his fingers up and felt her wetness. She whimpered slightly against his lips as he slowly rubbed her. She ached for him in a new way and her hips rose to meet his fingers as she moaned.

Dana reached down, gliding her fingertips along his erection lightly, making him shudder against her. She griped her fingers around him and stoked him slowly. Mulder moaned, crushing his lips on top hers as he slipped a finger insider her. She tilted her head back and moaned as she stroked him harder and he felt himself losing control. He rested his hand on her hip, bringing her leg up. He nibbled on her neck slightly, tickling her.

"Remember Big Blue?" he whispered into her neck, laughing.

"Mulder" she laughed, lightly hitting the top of his head.

"It's not everyday you find me funny, Scully" Mulder mused.

"Shut up Mulder." Scully giggled, cupping his face, and bringing his lips back to hers.

Mulder brought his hand up her body from her thigh, cupping it behind her neck, kissing her passionately. She held his torso, feeling every ounce of heat between them. He bit her lip slightly and rocked his hips in to hers. She gasped slightly, gripping his biceps, her eyes closing as her mouth hung open. He moved inside of her, kissing her hard. He had needed this moment for so long. She rocked her hips up to meet his as they gripped each other with a passion.

Soon, Mulder quickened the pace, entering her deeper as they both neared climax. He nibbled on her jaw. Scully hadn't made love in such a long time and forgot what it was like to connect with someone who she cared for so much and trusted with her life.

They came together, breathing heavily, moaning in to each other. Mulder smiled and adjusted them both, pulling her on to him, stoking her cheek. She rested her head against his chest, her arm lying across his torso, and her leg hooked around his, catching her breath. He kissed the top of her head; letting his lips linger on her clammy forehead.

"Well…" Mulder exhaled, "that's gonna make Assistant Director Skinner very jealous" Mulder whispered, smiling.

Sculley scoffed in response, rolling her eyes.

Mulder held her securely in his arms, stroking her arm lightly with his fingertips. She listened to his breath deepen and felt him drift off into sleep. She lay there thinking for a while before untangling herself from him carefully. She got up, crossing the room to his small bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She felt her heart fill with happiness and a sense of completion. She sighed softly, quietly gathered her clothes, and dressed. Mulder snored quietly and his skin glistened in the soft moonlight coming in through the window.

Scully slipped quietly out of apartment 42, taking the elevator down. She felt the cool New England air on her hot skin and smiled to herself, hugging her coat around her and she quietly walked to her car. Fate. Maybe two people really could be destined to come together. Beyond science and medicine, it could be the one thing she couldn't argue with Mulder about. The mystery of fate was unexplainable and she hadn't felt as right as she did now in a long time.


End file.
